johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled
Summary Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled is a remake of the famous arcade game of 1991 that has new features and 3-D graphics. Story The Infamous Samurai Oroku "The Shredder" Saki and his clan of ninjas calling themselves "The Foot" had created a time warp that can send any subject into any part of the space-time continuum. The Shredder orders Kang to steal the Statue of Liberty in hopes to lure their enemies: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles into The Shredder's new invention. Game Modes Single Mode There are 3 game modes in Single Mode. Story Mode: Play the 10 stages in this mode and guide the Turtles through The Shredder's time warp. Continue Game: You can save and continue where you left off in this mode. Survival Mode: Play the 10 stages with one life and no continues in this mode. Quickplay Mode: Re-play any 10 stages in this mode. Multiplayer In this mode, you can play with other players either locally or online in this mode. Help & Options Look at the How to play page and change the picture and sound settings in this mode. Leaderboards Challenge yourself against other players to see if you can beat other players' scores in this mode. Trophies Comment on your earned trophies in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Of course, I've been a back door TMNT fan for life. Though I didn't watch the cartoons, but I liked the games. I have downloaded this game on my Playstation 3, but until I downloaded Double Dragon Neon, I never figured out on how to actually make the game playable. I had to download the demo as well as the full version of the game. Graphics The graphics in this game aren't perfect, but still very good. The only drawback is that the color scheme is a bit dull, but the lighting and other graphical effects are quite nice. Rating: 7.5 Music The soundtrack consist of a series of remade tracks from the original arcade game. Though, not the best sounding music in a video game, but let me tell you something. I've played a re-release of the original arcade (on the Gamecube game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare which you can unlock by completing the first episode) that had a completely different soundtrack which was much worse than this. So, I must give the game some credit for it's music. Rating: C+ Sound/Voice The sounds are also a bit inadaquate. Even when you play is either Leonardo or Raphael (which wield bladed weapons) it sounds like a regular punch hit sound rather than a blade sound, other than that, they sound good. The voices are what make this game comeback in this category, because they're the same voices from the 2003 cartoon which I personally think that they did a good job with their respective voices. Rating: B- Gameplay/Controls Unlike in Double Dragon Neon, the gameplay in this game is simpler. Though because the game is in 3-D, there comes an extra challenge and that is you can (and sometimes must) hit your enemies in all directions instead of left and/or right. Of course, The Ninja Turtles just wouldn't be Ninja Turtles without their favorite food: Pizza. These tasty, circular dishes can either restore your health or go into a spinning frenzy that allows you to instantly eliminate enemies. There are 4 levels of difficulty where you face more enemies and come at you much faster and tougher. The controls of the game are very simple to get used to, the only drawback is that you can't change the controls to your liking. Rating: B+ Replay Value This game has many modes, the survival mode (as stated before) is the real meat of the replay value for those who like to be challenged, but not for the inexperienced or for the faint of heart. Though, the game is also fun if you're playing with other players, the other factor to the Replay Value to this game. Rating: F Final Thoughts Yes, this game is far from perfect. But the gameplay is one of the more simpler things about this game. If you like easy to learn gameplay, this game is right for you. But if you like clear graphics and lots of extra content, play something else. Overall Rating: C